


his body burned like a fire

by kinkyviktor (smallredboy)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Comeplay, Crossdressing, Dom/sub, Frottage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 16:42:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11718351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallredboy/pseuds/kinkyviktor
Summary: James comes home to one of Thomas' surprises.





	his body burned like a fire

**Author's Note:**

> sometimes you gotta write jeffmads porn with sub!jefferson. its how it works
> 
> enjoy

When James comes home, he doesn't expect for Thomas to be wearing a short skirt and a bra. He finds himself curious at the sight of his boyfriend in feminine clothing, how he cocks his hip and puts his hand against his facial hair, making the dissonance even more pronounced.

"Welcome home," he says, voice lowering as he stares at James. The shorter man forgets how to form sentences for a solid minute.

He gulps as he takes the image of Thomas in these clothes in. "Good afternoon, pet," he manages to say.

Thomas is way, way taller than him, so he's always loved the way he goes and kneels down immediately. Thomas helps James get out of his clothes, only leaving him with his boxers on— but James knows those will be gone soon enough.

"You look beautiful, prince," he tells him when he gets up, running his fingers through his curly hair; the taller man purrs happily. "Are you wearing panties?"

"I'm not, sir," Thomas answers. "Wanted to be ready for you to fuck me."

"What a good boy," he praises, and Thomas' cock stirs up beneath his skirt. James is way too short for him to put his cock against his while standing up. "Lay on your back in the sofa. I'll take care of you."

"Yes, sir," Thomas nods. His breath is a bit elaborated, as if he's very aroused. He loves it, and he wants to fuck him senseless. He watches as his pet lays down, rocking his hips.

James takes off his boxers and goes on top of Thomas, smiling. "You look absolutely stunning, dressed like a woman." He kisses Thomas' chest, which has a bit of hair, and then goes up to his neck and his jaw. His beard tickles his cheek.

"Thank you, sir," Thomas responds airily. "Please, fuck me." He sounds needy, like he really does want and need to get his hole filled by James' cock. The thought makes the shorter man painfully hard.

James pushes Thomas' skirt up and he looks at his thighs, so strong and hairy it makes his skin tingle. He starts to thrust his hips in a specific motion, their cocks rubbing and slipping together with precum. "You look so— so good, like a proper slut should."

Thomas groans as he puts his hands around James' neck, but the younger man is almost too quick to push them back into the sofa. "Didn't say you could touch. Obey, submit, my pet."

"Yes, sir," he breathes, his cock sliding against James' with such ease James can't help but notice the way his cock leaks precum.

James loves being in control, Thomas helpless beneath him. He slides his cock up and down, touching his pet's veiny red one. He loves how he looks with his fiery red bra against his skin, the way his skirt hides their action beneath it. "You— ah, my little good fucktoy, oh," he rambles nonsensically as he feels close to cumming.

He pulls away quick and Thomas lets out a whine before he kneels down in the sofa and he gets up. James strokes his cock in quick motion, aiming at Thomas' face. "You won't clean your face," he orders, and Thomas moans a 'yes, sir' before streaks of white fall on his cheeks, his nose.

Thomas' cock is still hard beneath his skirt, and James wants to wreck him. He pushes a finger inside his hole without any lube, and the man lets out a whimper of both pain and pleasure.

"Fuck yourself on my fingers," he orders before adding a second one. Thomas is quick to try and get off by swirling his hips and pushing himself down so he can get more of James' fingers inside him. "Cum."

It's just one word, but James knows it's so full of dominance that Thomas rambles without sense or direction about being his good little slut as he cums, semen all over the inside of his skirt.

"You made a mess, Thomas." He pulls his fingers away from his hole.

The older man looks at him with raised eyebrows. His hair is a mess, curly locks going in every direction, and his eyes are gleaming with arousal. "I'm sorry, sir, I'll clean it up."

"No, no," James stops him on his tracks, and he looks at him with a turned up nose. "I want your skirt to be stained with cum as time goes on. That'll be good, won't it?"

Thomas gulps. "Yes, sir."

James pets his hair. "Good boy." He looks at Thomas' ruined skirt, the way his chest heaves and his bra making him look quite feminine despite his beard and his hairy everything. He loves Thomas in feminine attire, the way the dissonance between his attitude, his normal appearances and the clothes make it so much hotter.

A minute later, James is sitting on Thomas' lap as he kisses his neck and his jaw, loving the way it tickles him. "You look so good with a skirt and a bra, babe," he tells him as he snuggles close to him.

"I wanted to surprise you," Thomas says.

"You did surprise me. It was a very good surprise, too." He pushes one of Thomas' curls away from his face, and he loves how soft his boyfriend looks, how worn out yet happy he seems.

Thomas beams at him, and it doesn't feel like anything ever happened. "So, I can keep wearing this around the house?"

James thinks of pushing Thomas' skirt and fucking him raw, and he knows he wants him to be wearing it all the time so bad. "Oh, we'll be fucking like bunnies if you do," he mutters as he buries his face into the crook of his neck.

Thomas chuckles quietly, and James finds it angel-like. "I'd love to do it, then."

James looks up to him and gets closer so they can kiss. The taller man lets himself be kissed, James pushing his tongue inside Thomas' mouth and him moaning quietly at the touch, squirming.

"I love you," Thomas says.

James squeezes his hand. "I love you too."

He stays seated on Thomas' lap as they talk about politics and Thomas' annoying coworkers. James loves talking to him as much as he loves fucking him.


End file.
